


Gay Chicken

by Nightshadow8765



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Also Armin has a crush on eren, Angry Sex, College AU, Drug Use, Grinding, Jeren - Freeform, M/M, One sided Yumikuri, Party, Yaoi, erejean - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, the second chapter will have smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshadow8765/pseuds/Nightshadow8765
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Armin convinces Eren to attend a house party with him, Eren regrets his choices after some party games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay Chicken

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!  
> I don't have a beta so I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes!  
> ^__^ hope you enjoy!
> 
> (The heavy smut will be in the next chapter)

Eren was reluctant to go out that Saturday night. But a certain whining blonde best friend that didn't want to show up alone at a house party now had him standing awkwardly with him in the living room of someone else's house.

"Ereen, it's a party, not a funeral". Armin said, nudging Eren's side with his elbow then handing him a cold beer. Eren gave him a huff and took a good swollow of his drink, licking his lips after. 

"I don't know why you brought me here. Half the people I don't even know." Eren stated, walking over to the unoccupied couch and taking a seat. Armin sighed and plopped down beside him, obviously much more excited to be here then eren. 

"Fine. In an hour if you want to go, we'll go". Armin looked up at him, sounding sad over the fact. Eren gave a nod and leaned back against the velvety couch before taking another sip of his beer. The house smelled faintly of weed, and the music was not to his liking. He saw a few familiar faces in the mix of people from his classes. Christa and Ymir who were both in biology with him were on the other side of the room talking with each other. He felt sorry for Ymir. It was obvious to everyone that she had a major crush on Christa, but the small blonde either didn't feel the same, or was completely clueless. He then saw the two move to the center of the room with a box.

"Who wants to play Jenga?" Christa chirped from beside Ymir with a grin on her face. Several people moved in and took seats on the ground in a circle.

"We should play". Armin said from beside him, pointing to the group.

"Yeah, okay. I'm grabbing another beer first". Eren replied, getting up and walking off to find the alcohol.  
\---  
Armin had saved Eren a seat beside him, and when he got back the tower had been built.   
Ymir started explaining the game.

"So our version is...well modified. You'll find out soon enough what that means. Other then that, the game rules are the same. Whoever knocks over the tower first loses, then the rest of the players will think of a punishment for the loser". She said, giving Christa a small smirk when she mentioned it was modified. It made curiosity spark within Eren.

"So in other words, if you're a pussy like Eren then I'd back out". A voice rang from the circle of people. As soon as Eren saw him, his jaw clenched. 

"Fuck you, Kirschneigh". Eren spat. Jean fucking Kirschtien. The single worst person in the world. How the hell did a bastard like him end up here? During highschool they had fought so much that Eren had bruises or cuts on a regular basis. He thought he had escaped this asshole when he went to college. looking at his ugly horse face again made him want to strangle the man for just existing.

"Can I go first?" Armin's voice cut his thoughts short. He would go back to mentally murdering Jean some other time.

"Sure!" Christa piped. Eren watched as Armin tapped at a block to push it out slightly, then reached around and pulled it out from the other side. Armin frowned slightly, examining the block. 

".....Moan sexually....?" He said, looking up at Ymir and Christa with slightly red cheeks.

"Yup, the 'twist' to the game is on the blocks there are dares!" Christa grinned. Eren looked next to him to see Armin looking horrified by his dare. 

"I-I...You are so cruel!" Armin whined, then burried his face in his hands. He then took a deep breath before lifting his head, cheeks stained red. He bit his lip then let out the most sexual noise he could. Eren watched his friend and gulped. He would never admit that he wouldn't mind hearing that noise again from armin.

The person to the right of Armin took his turn, and so did the person after him. The dares were fairly bland ones. Take a shot, tell an embarrassing story, confess what turns you on. Eren watched as the asshat Jean took his turn. He couldn't help but feel dissapointed that the tower didn't decide to fall on him. Jean cleared his   
throat.

" 'Play gay chicken (Hosts pick partner)'. What the hell is gay chicken?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at Ymir, who now had an arm slung around Christa's shoulders. 

"You know the game chicken? Well two people of the same gender lean in to kiss, and whoever pulls away first is gay." Ymir explained with a slight smile. Her eyes scanned the circle of people, then landed on eren. "And I pick Eren to be your partner".

Eren rolled his eyes. "You're gonna lose, 'cause I'm not gay". He said as he looked at Jean. Jean just scowled back. 

"Stand up and do it because the Jenga is in the way of you guys". Christa said. Eren stood up, knowing he wouldn't lose to Jean. They met halfway and stood infront of each other, eyes locked. Armin, along with pretty much everyone leaned to watch. Eren scowled, and took a step closer, leaning in. 

"I'm not gay". He said with confidence. Jean was leaning closer to him. 

"I'm straight and won't lose, Jaeger". Jean retorted.   
Eren felt their noses bump together, and he couldn't ignore how his heart raced. 

"Eat shit". Eren mumbled it now, feeling Jean's breath mingling with his. He wasn't sure who it was that kissed first, but what he did know was that Jean's suprisingly soft lips were against his. Eren was sure he wasn't gay, and knew he wouldn't lose this. He deepened the kiss. 

"I'm straight". Eren said against his lips. Jean tugged him by the waist, pressing their bodies together forcefully. 

"Gay". Jean said, no, growled into his mouth.  
Eren was about to reply when his voice got caught in his throat at the sudden roll of Jean's hips. Eren's hands flew up into Jeans's hair, gripping it tightly.

"Fuck you". Eren panted from the heated kiss.

"Maybe I will". Jean replied, angrily pulling their hips tighter together and digging his fingers into Eren's waist.

Eren completely lost it when he could feel Jean's erection through his pants. He groaned into his mouth as their tongues collided and danced together. He swore he heard Jean make a noise of protest when they were suddenly yanked apart. He licked his wet lips, staring down Jean.

"No boning in my house thank you very much!". Ymir said to them both.   
"If you're gonna do the do, then go home". She said with a slight snicker.

"Fuck that guy, I'm leaving". Eren mumbled, pushing past Ymir and Jean and heading to the front door. 

"Eren, wait!" Armin called, getting off the ground and running after him.  
\---  
Eren leaned against the car him and armin drove here in. Soon after leaving the house eren had realized that Armin had the keys. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he didn't have the courage to go back in there knowing that everyone would be watching him

"Fuck that asshole" Eren mumbled to himself. The cold air made a chill run down his spine. He looked up as he heard the crunch of pavement.

"Eren is that you?" He heard Armin's voice call.

"Yeah, it's me". Eren replied with a slight sigh. He shivered as armin walked up beside him.

"You know you don't have to leave....they ended the game. Plus Jean went off with Connie to go smoke out back, so you won't have to see him for a bit." Armin bit his lip. 

"You know we're your friends and won't judge you for what happened. I can't guarantee that you won't be teased a little". A small smile spread across his lips. 

"It was just kind of shocking, you know?"  
Eren gave a slight nod. 

"That stupid asshole kissed me! I feel tainted!" He said, eyes burning with rage.

"You did kiss him back". Armin stated with a smug look. 

"Shut up...I was just proving a point. Nothing more. I still hate him." Eren grumbled. Armin nudged his side. 

"C'mon, when I left Sasha was getting shots ready. Let's not miss out".  
Eren sighed. 

"Yeah". He said, before heading back toward the house alongside armin. He smirked to himself. 

"You know...that noise you made during the game was really cute". He said.

"E-Eren! Don't be stupid!" Armin smacked his arm, looking away. His face was bright red.  
Eren chuckled. 

"I'm only teasing Arm". He replied, before stepping back into the house.


End file.
